


Shower

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Set in an AU in which Billy gets some character development, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Billy and Steve enjoy some time alone after basketball practice.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small scene that came to mind some time ago.  
> I like this ship but I feel like it needs a lot character development to work, so let's just pretend this happened before the events I'm describing here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Showers have become Billy’s favorite thing about basketball practice.

The others are usually very quick when they get inside the locker room – something about being in a room naked with other dudes makes them uncomfortable – but not him and, most importantly, not Steve Harrington.

 

Speaking of him, he looks so good pressed against the wall, the same wall Billy’s been pressed against countless times as well, that he can’t help but to kiss him.

He can feel Steve’s legs around his waist tighten their grip and it almost becomes too much. Almost.

Billy didn’t get his reputation for being strong – among other things – without reason.

 

His mouth starts to travel downwards, sucking and marking his skin.

As he bites at his collarbone, he can hear Steve exhale and that makes him smirk.

 

He can’t lie: he feels powerful every time he manages to make Steve crumble. When he hears him whine and moan he feels like he can do everything; it’s like he’s high.

He’s pretty sure Steve feels the same way when he manages to break him, and this is why he always plays hard to get, because he knows that the reward will be ten thousand times better for both of them.

Still, as much as he likes to believe that he makes Steve… “work for it”, it’s really hard to refuse him, and how can he?

Steve is the most gorgeous man Billy’s ever set sights on. He would be dumb if he ever turned him down.

 

 

\- Are we getting distracted, Hargrove? -.

 

Ah, there it is again, the thing that drives Billy nuts, that defiance towards him that has always characterized Steve.

Oh well, if he’s challenging him, it would be impolite of Billy not doing anything about that.

 

He lowers one hand right between Steve’s buttcheeks and maybe he shouldn’t enjoy the way the other shivers in anticipation at that gesture, but he does it anyway.

 

\- Oh, my sweet pretty boy -, he mutters, those words once used as an insult and now as a term of endearment.

He can’t help but to smirk.

\- We’ve only just begun -.


End file.
